


Your Highness...

by quantumoddity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corsetry, Dom/sub, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Princess/Clerk Roleplay, Roleplay, Smut, Sub Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: 'His wife smirked, pushing him back, holding him at arms length, “That’s Your Highness to you, sir. And you’d do well to keep your voice down; we need to not draw attention. What on earth would people say if they caught the crown princess screwing a lowly counting clerk in her own chambers?”'When you're already dressed up, you may as well make the most of it...Modern AU Alexander and Eliza Hamilton decide to turn a costume party into a night of role play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinkyForShort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/gifts).



> There's art! Drawn by my incredibly talented friend minky-for-short, check her out on Tumblr, its honestly the best stuff, she's an angel.
> 
> http://minky-for-short.tumblr.com/post/155864905902/so-quantum-oddity-and-i-have-been#notes

Eliza had barely taken three steps into the hall, the front door had barely clicked shut, when Alex’s hands were on her shoulders, turning her and pushing her against the wall with his lips pressed, hot and fierce, on her’s.  

Eliza sighed and melted under his touch, her hands sliding down his back to anchor him closer to her. She’d been waiting for this all night as hungry for him as he clearly was for her.

 

Eliza had seen the way he’d looked at her, when she’d wandered into their bedroom hours ago, to ask is he was ready to leave yet. She’d seen the way his jaw had gone slack with awe and desire at the sight of her in this powdery blue dress, adorned with stones and gems that caught the light in such a pretty way, her dark hair piled elegantly on top of her head. It hugged her body in just the right places, following her curves exactly, before fanning out into a waterfall of fabric that only made Alex think of what he could do under it.

She’d grinned and surveyed him in turn, he didn’t look that bad himself in that nicely cut black velvet suit, the foam of lace on his chest. Unusual, straight out of the colonial era, but it was nice, very very nice. Eliza didn’t get to see her Alex dressed up all that often, he balked at the idea of costumes and fancy dress. In fact, he’d been close to refusing to go to Peggy’s costume party entirely. But Eliza had watched his dark eyes travel up and down her body, a blush creeping into his cheeks and figured that he was definitely glad he’d said yes now.

 

A few minutes of messy, heavy making out, finally giving in to the desire they’d both been swallowing back all evening, and Alex gave a growl of longing. His patience had worn thin quickly, for hours at that party he’d had to watch Eliza move and dance and laugh, illuminating the whole room just with her presence, wanting her so badly it was a physical throb in his chest. All night, all Alex had wanted to do was grab her and take her and now he had the chance, he wasn’t going to wait. She felt the skirt of her dress lift, his hand searching for skin rather than satin, tired of having this much material between their bodies. And while Eliza had to agree, as much as she’d been watching him with a similar lust all night…

She had an idea. And while it involved waiting a little longer, it would make things a lot more fun.

Eliza’s hands caught his wrists an instant before they could disappear up under her dress. Alex gave a little whine of disappointment, pulling away as much as he could bear (which was only a few centimetres).

“Eliza?” he pouted, “Why’d you stop?”

His wife smirked, pushing him back, holding him at arms length, “That’s Your Highness to you, sir. And you’d do well to keep your voice down; we need to not draw attention. What on earth would people say if they caught the crown princess screwing a lowly counting clerk in her own chambers?”

Confusion crossed Alex’s face briefly before he realised what was going on, then his eyes grew wide, his pupils blossoming, a low groan of arousal escaping him.

Well, they were dressed for it, after all?

Alex dropped into character easily; it came naturally to him to submit to her. And of course his famous skill with words served him well.

“My lady, I…all I want is to please you. I know I’m not worthy of you, not by miles, as much as I want you,” he flickered his eyes downward, playing meek and obedient.

Eliza purred happily, putting her fingers lightly under his chin and lifting so her dark eyes, bright with excitement and want, “Such a good and obedient boy. I knew I’d chosen well in who to take to bed.”

Alex flushed scarlet at the praise; she knew what gentle words and applause did to him and she was using it to her full advantage. He allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs towards their bedroom, gasping, “I must ask, my lady, my Highness, w-what made you chose me? There are so many worthier men.”

Eliza kicked the door of their bedroom closed behind them, drawing him to the centre of the room. She put on what she hoped was a suitably sly whisper; “I’ve been watching you for a while, sweet boy. Watching you work, so intense and furious, so many ideas in that mind. And aren’t you so pretty? With your intelligent dark eyes and that lovely hair, of course you caught my eye. I notice how your hands are always stained with ink, rough and calloused, I itched to feel them on my body, to see what other skills they have…”

Alex blinked, a shiver running down his spine, “I…yes…I can do that, I can show you, if you’ll let me.”

Eliza nodded appreciatively, “But first? I want to see what you look like under there, my pet. Show me?”

He jumped to attention, stripping away his costume as fast as he could, undressing eagerly and carelessly, none of the usual finesse he put into it. She wondered why, where this sudden, out of character eagerness came from, but then he let his shirt fall to the floor and she understood.

“Oh, _Alex…_ ” she breathed, her eyes opening wide, her face turning pink, “You…you were wearing that all night?”

Alex laughed nervously, enjoying her reaction immensely, though he couldn’t stop himself shifting coyly as he stood before her gaze in nothing but his corset, tight and black, lightly etched with red. The sight of him wearing it, looking so beautiful and decorated, drove her wild, it always did.

“Um, yeah, I thought we might be…you know, so I thought I’d dress appropriately?” he grinned, his face flushing red.

Eliza tried to gather herself, to convince herself that she couldn’t just pounce on him and take him, just about managing to tear her eyes away from him to shake her head in bemused wonder, “You are a marvel, Alexander Hamilton. I adore you.”

His mouth twitched up in a crooked smile, his old confidence leaking back in, “Fuck me then. I’m all yours.”

Eliza almost ducked her head and blushed; it was like he could read her thoughts. But she wasn’t letting him get off that easy, meeting his gaze levelly, “Oh no, sweet boy. We’re playing a game, aren’t we?”

Alex swallowed, feeling his cock twitch and stiffen, just from the look in her eyes alone, “I…yes, your Highness. I’m yours to command, please, use me as you wish.”

“Oh I intend to, boy,” Eliza purred, stepping towards him and tracing her hands across his narrow shoulders (a little too narrow actually, he hadn’t been eating enough for her liking lately. She’d need to talk to him about that), “I’m royalty, aren’t I? And you are nothing but a clerk, to whom I’ve given the privilege of being my plaything for the night. Yes?”

Alex’s knees felt weak, it took a lot for him to even manage to stammer out, “Y-yes, your Highness.”

“Good,” Eliza breathed, giving him a light brush of her lip’s on his, the barest suggestion of a kiss before forcing him suddenly onto his knees. Grinning at his huff of surprise, she lifted her skirts, gathering them around her hips.

“Then show me what those hands can do, pretty boy,” she breathed.

He did, he demonstrated the skills of his hands for her expertly. And his mouth. Twice. And all the while, whenever his tongue wasn’t occupied with pleasuring her, with making her writhe and groan and gasp, it was worshipping her in other ways, always detailing how beautiful she was, how long he’d lusted after her, how honoured he was to be chosen by her, his princess.

Only after Eliza came for the third time, her thighs locking around Alex’s head, her fingers twisting in his hair, did she finally take pity on him. She melted, sinking into the chair she was sat on, breathing heavily, her vision a little blurred. Alex pulled away from her, droplets beading so prettily in his beard, his chin dripping, his eyes wide and hopeful, “Did I do good? Did I please your Highness?”

Eliza took in the sight of his drenched face, sighing happily, “You did, my pet, you did excellently. I’m so pleased with you…in fact; I think you’ve earned a little reward?”

Alex’s jaw dropped, he was stammering and shaking his head as she lead him by the hand to the bed and laid him out on the pillows, “S-surely not, my princess? Surely I’m not deserving of that, such a great gift from you? That would only be for whatever blue blooded bastard you take for a husband?”

The curse slipped out of him without warning, he was just so wrapped up in the role-play, the idea of any one else touching his princess, getting to have her and hold her when he couldn’t, put venom in his voice. Eliza didn’t seem to mind, she merely chuckled, reclining beside him, running her eyes over him, noting how his rock hard erection was now so exposed and visible. Alex noticed this too, his blush deepening. She was now completely naked, having discarded her dress long ago so it didn’t get ruined by her three rather messy orgasms, but he was the one who felt vulnerable under her gaze.

“Well maybe I’ll take you as my consort?” she drawled lazily, her voice warm and satisfied while his cracked and snapped with the tension of a denied orgasm, “I am the princess after all, who’s going to stand in my way? And you are such a clever thing; clever than any of those painfully boring suitors they keep parading in front of me. And…I know none of them will be able to do the kind of wonders you do with that body of yours…”

Alex trembled, unable to stop the low whine that escaped his lips at her praise, he drank it up. Eliza laughed and drew her finger down his body, starting from his throat while she continued.

“Maybe I’ll keep you. I’ll dress you up in pretty clothes like these, in lace and silk and garters, make you wear them when you come to court with me to advise me on my councils…” her finger drew a line across his chest, his soft stomach that he was self conscious over but she simply adored, all the way down to his throbbing cock, already weeping a steady stream of precum, “Would you like that?”

Alex couldn’t form words; he could only whine and groan with desire and the effort of not disgracing himself at her voice. He just nodded desperately as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Eliza laughed, quickly swiping her finger along his dick, not enough for any release or sensation, just enough to collect a trail of what was dripping down it so she could taste it. Watching her draw her finger, wet and slick with his arousal, across her tongue and listening to her appreciative moan, was enough to break Alex’s dam.

“My lady, your Highness, please, I beg of you, I…I can’t c-control myself much longer, I need you, I want you, please…” his voice was high and broke, his eyes starting to leak tears.

Eliza shushed him, reaching across and putting her wet finger to his lips, her eyes warm and loving, “Hush, boy. You’ll get your reward, I promised, didn’t I…how would you like me to ride you?”

That was all it took.

It a moment of rashness, where the character broke and it was just Alex again, bold and impatient, he pounced. He pinned her wrists above her head, his face close to hers, eyes stormy with longing. But after a heartbeat it fizzled away and his face turned terrified.

“I…I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, oh my Highness, I can’t believe I…please have mercy…”

Eliza let her eyes fill with fury, a cold and terrible anger for the briefest of moments, just to see him flinch but then her expression softened. She carefully rolled Alex over and straddled him instead, slowly shifting their positions. Her husband, her poor reckless Alex, moaned as he felt her slick flesh press against his stomach, her heat so close to where he needed it to be.

“You just forgot yourself, didn’t you, poor baby? I’ve been playing with you all night and you just lost control, hmm?” Eliza soothed, brushing the back of her hand against his face.

Alex swallowed back a sob and nodded pitifully.

“I bet you’ve been dreaming of this night, of having your beautiful princess for your own,” Eliza continued thoughtfully, tracing her fingers along his chest, “When you were alone in your bed, with nothing but your own hand for relief, was it my face you thought of to help you finish?”

Alex nodded, seizing hold of that narrative eagerly, just needing this to be over, “Every night, your Highness. I imagine what it’s like to gaze upon your face, to run my fingers through your hair, all over your beautiful body, my lady, so beautiful but so cruel to tease me like this…”

She gave a low laugh, “I know, sweet thing, I was only having my fun. But you’ve been so good and now it’s time for your reward…”

Eliza didn’t waste any time, she could see he wasn’t going to hold out much longer and she fancied another orgasm before the night was over. She just lifted her hips and sank down on him, taking his full length in one smooth motion, shivering and moaning at how wonderfully he filled her. Alex’s yelp of delight and relief only added to her enjoyment.

With her muscles tight around him, her hips rolling and grinding so sweetly, the concept of dignity was completely lost on Alex, he moaned and gasped and whined, too lost to even form words any more. He threw his head back, his whole body trembling, not caring about anything but her, his Eliza, his princess. His hands hovered over her hips, her wonderfully curvy hips, hesitating, and one eye opening and looking to her pleadingly.

Breathless with effort and her approaching release, Eliza laughed wildly and nodded, moving his hands against her hips, letting him dig his nails in. It felt so nice; she decided to reward him with the orgasm he’d been begging for all evening.

Eliza focused her effort, angling her hips and finding just the right rhythm to get him gasping with rapidly climbing pitch and volume, she felt him tremble, he was so, so close.

“Nearly there s-sweet boy?” she gasped, her hair flying as she rocked and rode him.

Alex’s chest was heaving as he ground through his teeth, “M-may I c-come in you, y-your Highness?”

Eliza fell forward over him, bracing herself on his chest as she hissed in his ear, “Such a risk though…what on earth would I do if I found myself pregnant with the bastard of someone so beneath me?” She closed her teeth around his ear briefly before groaning, “But you’re worth the risk. Do it. Do it, baby, give me it. Let me feel it.”

Alex’s hips bucked as his climax hit him hard, screaming her name. Eliza felt his heat flood into her, so much it tipped her over the edge right along with him, making her throw her head back in a noiseless shriek of release.

It took a while for them both to come down, Alex especially who was shaking and sobbing and panting. Eliza flopped down next to him and wrapped him up in her arms, covering his flushed face with kisses, murmuring how much she loved him, how proud she was.

Once he could speak, Alex murmured, “That was so amazing, Betsey. I love you. I love you so much.”

Eliza giggled, stroking his damp hair, “I love you too. Now come on, let me take care of you. You need a bath, a drink of water and a massage.”

He grinned exhaustedly, submitting to her care willingly, managing a lazy wink.

“Whatever you say. Your Highness.”


End file.
